


Fairy Dean!

by Idle_Insomniac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Dean, Kidnapped Dean, Pretty Dean, glowing dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Insomniac/pseuds/Idle_Insomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically...</p><p>Dean is kidnapped by faries/ fae and modified to have wings.</p><p>Also in this world all the faries glow and the brighter the light the brighter the soul is.</p><p>Oberon wants him as his consort.</p><p>Non con with touching but nothing explicit and no attempted rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What on earth?

Dean woke up feeling groggy and in pain. His head felt like he had concussion and underneath him felt too cold to be a bed and more likely to be floor. He felt something wrapped around both his wrists and ankles and a sharp pain in his back. Great. He carefully opened his eyes that flinched back at the bright light that greeted them. It was all a bright yellow and he was outside laid against some sort of plant with vines holding him in place. Well that was weird. As his eyes adjusted he noticed a figure standing at the door, watching him with awe filled eyes. The creepy guy seemed to be emitting a soft glow and he looked like he had- yep they were definitely wings. Small red soft wings. Huh, so he was kidnapped by fairies. Well that was definitely new... unless he was hallucinating.

"They're beautiful" 

The staring guy gasped and thats when Dean noticed the slight heavy feeling on his back and turned round to see what 'they' were. And holy shit, there they were, his own pair of wings. Thin, pale green stretches of gleaming smooth streaks stretching from his back, playing delicately with the sun. They looked fragile like a dragonflies wing but were encased in a dark green vine, which he supposed were some sort of veins, that entangled around the light green. As he stared he started to notice other colours pulsating through them. A bright spark of blue tucked underneath and a flash of yellow tinted round the edges. They looked huge! The man was right they were beautiful but

"Where the fuck did these come from?"

There was a slight chuckle from the man at the door. He was wearing unusual clothes: a silk pair of brown trousers with a white shirt and tight green waist coat, topped off with a pointy brown hat, well the guy was a fairy. He had brown eyes that flicked across Dean's face and messy hair peeking out the hat. He let out another gasp.

"Oh great. What the fucks happening now?"

"Your glow! It has already begun to appear! Quick! We must hurry if we are to make it to Oberon."

He started tugging at Dean's arm, who instinctively refused to go wherever they wanted to take him. Kicking out and pulling against his bindings that held him tight. The fairy seemed unpleased by his response and with a single wave of his hand Dean was out again.

xxx

When Dean woke up he had changed locations and the light seemed to be even brighter, almost blinding. He had also changed clothes too; he didn't even want to think about how that happened.

"Oh good, he's awake." 

One voice said.

"He's so bright and shiny and-"

His hood was lifted so he could see again and he stretched his wings out after been curled up uncomfortably.

"So so pretty! Beautiful!" 

Another squeaked. He could hear and feel what was going on around him but he couldn't see anything properly. His vision kept fading in and out. He could make out what looked like six people stood around him but with his vision he wasn't sure if he was just seeing doubles.

"Put the hood and cape back on. You know how oberon likes opening his presents." 

A third smirked.

"We should take him now so he doesn't wake up fully and start being aggressive again." 

The first one suggested.

"You sure we cant play with him a little first?" 

The third said again, and something about his tone made Dean doubt that he would like his playing very much.

"No!" 

Two sounded horrified. 

"That is against all his rules! Such beauty should be saved for the king!"

After a little more bickering, three scooped him up like a baby. As he carried him threes hand kelt wandering a little and two kept batting them away but that didn't stop him holding an almost unconscious Dean as tight to his body as two bodies could be. He nuzzled his neck and breathed in the smell of Dean heavily.

"Mmm... Such a tight little body, all muscle and soft, silky flesh with that pretty little face to top it off..."

He whispered so the others couldn't hear and his voice was breathy against Deans neck.

"I hope he lets us share. You really are gorgeous and Id love to see what else you've got hidden away."

He smirked, hand dropping down to stroke the top of his thigh and ass before it was quickly batted away again. 

Dean tried memorising the halls and turns in hope that if he escaped he could make his way back but after a while he gave up and let sleep take him.

xxx


	2. Oberons plan

Dean blinked his eyes and was met with complete darkness. His wings (his freaking wings!!!) were aching like when you sleep funny. He was on his knees and after jerking about he realised he was tied down and covered in a black cloth. Weird... Fumbling with his fingers he desperately tried to remove the knot locking them in place, whilst his teeth went at removing the gag placed round his mouth. He heard talking and quickly shut up to hear the conversation, though he could only hear one voice despite his straining.

"...and I think he'll be ready for you to unwrap by now my lord."

"..."

"Well, I am certain your majesty, its just-"

"..."

"Of course. I will use the correct phrasing in the future. Forgive me."

"..."

"The journey was not easy my lord. Kidnapping from the humans appeared much more dangerous than we anticipated."

"..."

"Do you wish for me to bring him for you?"

"..."

"Yes sir. I think you will be very pleased indeed with this one."

"..."

Then there was a quick shuffle and the closing of a door. He sat up quickly and felt someone approach him, standing so close he could feel their heat. He struggled more frantically with his bindings and just managed to get his gag off as he felt someone smooth their arms around his waist.

"Get off me you son of a bitch!"

He yelled and jumped backwards on his knees as he slid away from the grabby hands. Still trying to undo the ropes on his hands. There was a distant chuckle and footsteps alarming him of the person rapidly approaching him again.

"My my, you gave me quite a fright."

The person chucked and Dean identified them as male from the voice, though you could never be sure. Dean finally undid his hands and ripped the thing off his head.

"What the hell are you even doing?"

He yelled ignoring the mans earlier statement. The man looked shocked and delighted but didn't seem to mind as Dean huffed and angrily set about untying his knees.

"I mean, you cant just go kidnapping people them and giving them wings..."

He glared flicking at the accusing items on his back.

"Its just fucking weird! Plus I was kind of in the middle of a hunt when you decided it was 'kidnap Dean time'. God knows how screwed up that could have gone. You think its easy to kill ten demons or even capture them and exorcise them? cause I tell you now it bloody well ain't! I swear man, if Sammy gets hurt because of this you're so fucking dead. Then you get some people to drug me up and carry me around like Im some damsel in distress then 'wrap me up'. What the hell is that even supposed to mean?! "

Dean, now having finished untying his knees, stood up and set to work on his wings. Getting irritated with the bright light that was hurting his eyes.

"And why is everything so fucking bright?!"

He squinted, stopping his untying to cover his eyes. The man chuckled again and Dean glared at him.

"Well aren't you a little fire cracker."

He smirked amusement evident in his voice. Dean glared.

"Im not kidding when I say I'll kill you."

Gaining another chuckle and Dean was so close to punching the bastard but needed to get himself untied first so he wasn't at a disadvantage.

"I don't doubt it. However there is nothing in this room that can kill me so for now Ill say Im fine."

He smirked as Dean struggled untying the things on his back. It was hard to reach okay? Then the man took two steps forward and started grabbing for his back. 

"Hey! Hands off the damn merchandise!"

Dean whacked his arms away.

"Just helping undo the ropes, you seem to be struggling to reach."

He smirked again and Dean wished that looks could kill cause man, would the guy be dead by now if they did. Then the cover came off them and Dean scrunched his nose up in light disgust at how huge they were. How the hell would he be able to get them off? The man gasped and reached forward to touch one but Dean backed away and stood ready to fight.

"You truly are remarkable! So beautiful... And your glow! Your soul shines so brightly, such a pretty little butterfly I caught in my web!"

Dean snorts and steps back grabbing a candle holder and raising his eyebrows at it. Its heavy enough to make some impact, he's hurt scarier things with worse make do objects then this. Tossing it in his hand slightly he shrugged, better than nothing.

"Im not a fucking butterfly. Im a human, a pissed off one at that and Id really like to get going so thanks for the chat but Ill be on my way."

He reached for the handle and opened the door a crack when he felt hands on his hips lifting him up off the ground, as the door slammed shut.

"Hey!"

How the hell did he even move so fast anyway?

"You're not going anywhere my sweet little butterfly. Far too pretty for me to leave behind and your soul really is the brightest Ive ever seen. Do you realise just how extraordinarily beautiful you are?"

The man seemed to be phased very little by Deans struggling and picked him as though he weighed nothing, sitting him down on a chair. Dean scoffed at the mans words.

"What? So Im just gonna stay here cause you think I look nice? Seriously, flattery ain't gonna get you anywhere and soon as you leave Im outta here."

"Because that worked so well for you last time."

Dean glared at him and clenched his fists, jumping to defend himself.

"I didn't know you would be freakishly fast and strong, definitely something to take into consideration next time Im kidnapped."

Really, Dean should have planned it out better but really what else could he do? You never know till you try right?

"There wont be a next time. You're staying here. With me. And you can't do anything about it because Im stronger and faster then you and Ive got every door guarded with someone equally as capable as keeping you in. Now enough of that. I want to know what makes your soul so special. So beautiful..."

Dean was getting very irritated very fast. What was the big deal with his soul, seriously, it was just, creepy...

"Look, can you quit talking about my freaking soul and tell me why the hell am I even here? What do you want?"

"A consort."

No way Dean heard that right the man surely couldn't be suggesting... Dean didn't even want to think about that right now.

"Im sorry, what?"

"I keep candidates over there."

He gestured to a door in the corner of the room.

"Ones who are beautiful, have strong glows, mesmerising wings or make a unforgettable impression. I judge them and wait for the one who will be perfect for me. You fit all the criteria, not one like most, you're special and right now you're the best candidate Ive ever seen. The most perfect fairy. My sweet little butter-"

"Shut up. Hell... You've got no idea what you're talking about, seriously. You're scientist, doctor, whoever made me a fucking fairy must of screwed up. I ain't sweet and my soul sure as hell ain't pure."

Hoping to convince the man of his corruption he thought up as many evil things about him as he could. Painting the picture of a monster until the man got the idea and didn't want him anymore.

"Ive tortured innocent souls and enjoyed it, killed so many I lost count, I went to hell for crying out loud and for a while I was one of the best down there! My soul isn't good or pure. Its twisted and dark so much that I could cut your head off, cut you open and choke you with your own intestines and I wouldn't batter an eye because Im not good, okay? So enough with this glow meaning pure soul bullshit and tell me the goddamn truth!"

"It is the truth. What you tell me is not."

Dean was seriously pissed off. He easily could've lied but he didn't and now the man was accusing him of it just because one of his workers screwed up.

"How the hell would you-"

Suddenly the man was on him pressing his rough hand over Deans mouth and pressing his fingers into his scalp. What the hell?

"Shh little butterfly... I can read your mind and see the truth but I need to concentrate."

Aw no! Thats not what Dean wanted! He wanted the man to hate him, not see if he was telling the truth by reading his freaking mind. And the whole 'butterfly' thing, Dean was pretty sure was just meant to piss him off.  
A few hours later, well what felt like hours to Dean anyway and was probably only minutes, Dean had given up fighting after exhausting himself when he knew really that his attempt would he futile. He waited as the man did his mind voodoo thing until he finally spoke.

"Beautiful. You're just so beautiful. My sweet sweet little butterfly so pure and good."

He sighs dramatically tapping his fingers slightly against Deans lips. Ignoring as he is pushed away again and slipping his other hand behind Deans head.

"But your self esteem... How could you think so lowly of yourself? You've put everyone first, saved so many people... You saved the world and expect nothing in return!"

Crap. Now the guy was worried about his self esteem and he looked like he was really starting to like Dean. The man, Dean should really find out his name, scooped Dean up, ignoring his protests and struggles and sat down on the chair, this time nestling Dean firmly on his lap. This was not going in the direction Dean wanted. He stroked his fingers through his hair and pushed Deans face into to his chest so his what are you doing's? Get off's! And you son of a bitch's! Were muffled and difficult to hear. Dean felt tiny in his arms, why was it that the the man was so freakishly big anyway? His head didn't even reach the mans shoulder when he was sat on him and it made him feel even more fucking vulnerable.

"Im not being your consort. Just cause my voice is muffled I know you can still hear me....... Come on! You must have someone who actually likes you and wants to marry you."

"I don't want just anyone! Ive waited so long for you... I considered choosing one of those in the other room, settling for what I had. Making do with what Ive got! But I wont have anything less then the best and you, butterfly are the best and you will be mine."

"Im not a goddamn butterfly for Christ's sake. My names Dean, fucking use it! And Im not gonna be someone's property. You cant just take me and make me yours, thats not how it works! Im not going to be your consort, ever so you should just 'settle'! I don't even know your name for crying out loud, I'm not even gay!"

"I don't want you to be my property but believe me when I tell you, you will be mine and I will be yours. Now Ive met you theres no other solution, you are perfect for me and you will be my queen Dean. I am oberon king of the fairies. I get what I want and I want you!"

"Tough shit cause Im not for sale!"

He yelled delivering a whack to his stomach and biting down hard on his neck, enough to make it bleed. The 'king' jumped in surprise and his grip loosened slightly so Dean could slip through it and jump away from him, grabbing the candlestick again.


End file.
